Magcon boys sex
by Wooof
Summary: A series of different Magcon boys smut.
1. Hayes Grier

A knock on my trailer door brought my attention up from the script I was reading.

"Come in," I answered, sipping my rather hot raspberry tea. I set it back down on lit up vanity. I glanced in the mirror, and something, or someone caught my eye. It was him; holding a dozen of yellow, white, and baby blue roses. I shot out of my seat making the script fall out of my lap onto the floor.

"Hayes, what are you doing here!? I thought you were in Atlanta?" I asked him confused.

"We got a little break, so I thought I'd visit you." He smiled down at me. I took the roses from his hands and sniffed them.

"Wow, Thank you, Hayes, They're beautiful." I smiled at him, then but them in a random cup of water.

"Not as beautiful as you, babe." Hayes said. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, as he did to my waist. A little fat tear cascaded down my cheek as he held me tighter.

"What's wrong, baby?" Hayes whispered in my ear, his nose brushing under my earlobe, as if he were nuzzling is face into my neck.

"I missed you a lot. It's been awhile." I whispered back. He pulled his cute little face out from my neck. He leaned down, so our faces were dangerously close. His eyes fluttered shut and our noses rubbed together. It was a very intimate moment, until someone walked into my trailer.

"Miss Y/L/N, You're on in 30," My assistant told me, not even caring he disrupted an intimate moment. Almost immediately after that being said, he left the room. I pulled away from Hayes and closed the trailer door, and locked it.

Only being dressed in a champagne colored silk robe, down to my upper thighs, I closed all of the curtains so there was very dim lighting, only the orange glow through the flimsy curtains. I grabbed his wrist, and made him sit on the couch. I, rather seductively, untied the robe, and let the smooth silk slide off of my shoulders onto the floor.

All I was wearing underneath the robe was a white push up bra with champagne colored lace, with a white thong. Hayes' eyes widened, as he drank in all of my features, he gulped.  
"Y/n, W-what are you d-doing?" Hayes asked me.

"I haven't seen you in months, what do you expect?" I said, straddling his lap.

I leaned down and finally pushed my lips onto his. His right hand cupping my jaw, his left on my waist, rubbing my hip up to my waist. My hands were on the nape of his neck and in his hair. Lips like velvet, rubbing against each other, tongues entwining. I slipped my hand up his red plaid button up, basically massaging his abs. A breathless moan escaped his swollen pink lips.

I pulled my hand out of his shirt as our lips met once again. I unbuttoned his flannel with one hand, my other roaming the newly exposed skin. My soft hands pushed the fabric off of his shoulders as he shrugged it off.

His lips planted loving, passionate wet kisses on my neck, to my collarbones. I threw my head back and arched my back as he sucked on my sweet spot, my hands holding his head in place.

"15 minutes." A knock on the door and a shout happened, but we still continued on with our actions. My hips rocked against his, both of his hands on my hips guiding them harder against his.

"I want you, Y/n," He said pausing his actions, looking into my eyes. My stomach erupted into butterflies. No, this wasn't either of our first times, but it would only be the second time we've had sex. I stand up, off of his lap, and turned around, and bent down, my bum in the air, as I pulled my panties down my long, tan legs. The metal sounding of his belt being undone sounded in the room as of the denim slipping down his long legs. His plaid American eagle boxer briefs were tented quite a bit. He lifted his bum up to pull his boxers down easier.

It never seized to amaze me of his size, he's quite large, bigger than I had ever had, but he doesn't think he's big enough. I caught eye contact with him as I unclasped my bra. He smirked, and then patted his thighs as if saying, 'come, take a seat, make yourself comfortable.' He sat on the edge of the couch, As I got on my knees in front of him.

"You want me to suck your cock?," I asked him, taking his length into my palm, after spitting my hand. I rubbed slowly, but squeezed him. I ran my thumb over his red tip as he gasped, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Yes, baby," He moaned. I put his tip into my mouth sucking all of the precum off of him. I lowered my mouth to his base, his dick in between my thumb and index finger. I lifted my head and bob back down. His right hand grasps a fistful of my hair and guides my boobs. Suddenly, he stops bobbing my head, and his hips thrust upward, basically screwing my mouth. His thrusts were vicious, relieving all of the sexual frustration gathered up throughout the months away from each other. His thrusting is getting more sloppier so I take control again and deep throat him, which is not an easy task.

"Babe, I'm s-so clossee." He moaned loudly. I immediately pulled away. He shut up and looked around confusedly.

"I don't want you to come yet, Hayes." I looked into his beautiful eyes, and he gave me a shy smile. I got up and walked over to my purse, and pulled out a golden foil packet. TROJAN MAGNUM was in bold letters on the front, the circular outline was seen through the thin foil. I ripped the top left corner open with my teeth, causing a moan from Hayes. I had the lubricated condom in my hand as I walked over to him. I rolled the condom onto his hard shaft slowly, him throwing his head back from my teasing. I put my fingers into his mouth, he wet them and I pulled them out of his mouth, his teeth grazing them lightly.

"What are you doing, Y/n?" Hayes asked me as i brought my fingers down to my wet heat.  
I rubbed my clitoris a little, stimulating it. I stuck two fingers in and curled them slightly. I thrust them a few times before I took them out. I put my fingers back in Hayes' mouth, he closed his swollen pink lips around them. He groaned in satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

"You taste so good," He whispered as I removed my fingers once again. I straddled his lap and I slid onto his length, us both moaning at the feeling. His hands were on my waist, as I bounced on his dick. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

My fingernails were digging into his shoulder blades, leaving little crescents in their wake. He held my waist in place, stopping my movements as he thrust up and i bounced down, meeting his thrusts. He hissed in pleasure as I bounced harder onto him. He let out a long, soft moan as I clenched around him.

He lifted me up without disconnecting each other, as he laid me on the couch, on my back. My legs were placed on his shoulders creating a new angle for us. He thrust slow and hard. His tip rubbing against my g-spot with every thrust was too much, I thought, until he used his thumb to rub my clit fast.

"Fuck, I'm almost there," I whispered.

"Me too baby." Hayes whisper-shouted, as he thrust a bit more, bringing me to a brink."

"Look at you, taking a pounding. You look so hot, babe. That's right. Tell the set who's making you feel this good." Hayes grunted. His vocal stimulation was making me even more wet.

"Hayes! You're so big!" I shouted when he repeatedly hit the spot my stomach was aching for.

His thrusts were sloppy, but maintained. With a final shout of my name, he came. And so did I.

"Miss Y/L/N!" Someone shouted outside my set door.

"How do I look?" I questioned as I put my bra and underwear back on, my set clothes on top of it.

"Freshly Fucked." Hayes laughed as he re-buttoned his pants.

"You're on in two!" The set director shouted from outside the door.


	2. Nate Maoley

Stumbling into our house full of giggles, laughter, and a daze of where we are was definitely a sign that we had a crazy and intoxicating night. Upon entering, Nate's hands were glued to my hips and his body centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath warm the back of my neck that sent chills down my spine.  
As I strip from the jacket I had on, I felt a tug on the heavy fabric to find Nate speeding up the process. He releases the piece of clothing and allowed it to fall onto the wooden floor. He quickly turns me so I'm face to face with him, then proceeding to shove both of our hips together and my back against the front door.  
"Someone's excited." I tease as I feel his growing bulge in his jeans.  
"I can't help it," he whispers in my ear. "You look so fucking sexy." His voice dominant and raspy, which is a major turn on for me, especially in the state of mind I'm in. He licked his perfectly shaped lips and lightly ran his index finger halfway up my thigh, meeting the bottom of the dress I wore. His other hand unzips the back of my dress and he slowly peels it off my body, exposing the strapless bra I have on. His lips, only a few inches away from mine, drove me crazy.  
"Stop teasing and fuck me Nate." I muttered between the space that kept our lips apart right before crashing mine with his. I felt him hike up my dress, making it easier for him to give my ass a tight squeeze.  
"Jump." He demands and I submit to his order. I hook my legs around his waist and wrap my hands around the back of his neck, trying to keep my balance. He carries me into our bedroom, our lips still connected. Once he successfully gets the bedroom door shut, he slams my back against it and removes his hands from underneath me, his hips holding me up. His free hands grab mine and pinned them against the wooden door. He pulls back from the kiss and his eyes darkened with lust. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion, baby girl." He growled before attacking my neck, sucking my skin into his mouth, leaving marks that would definitely be prominent tomorrow morning. My breath hitches as I feel him give me a small bite. Nate's hands quickly move behind my back, keeping me from falling as he made his way to our bed. I unhook my legs from his body and he throws me onto the king sized mattress, staring down at me, sinful thoughts written all over his face.  
I see him scanning my body up and down before taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. He roughly pulls my dress and laced underwear completely off and throws it in the same direction as his shirt. Without breaking eye contact, Nate climbs onto the bed, placing one knee between my thighs and hovering over me, using one of his arms to keep him up. There was something about him that made me want to attack him right then and there. I don't know if it was the way the gold chain, he always wears, dangled from his neck or if it was the fact that I knew he would keep his word when he told me he'd fuck me into oblivion. Either way, I want him inside me.  
He gives me a wicked smirk before rubbing his index finger, on his free hand, against my bottom lip. "Your lips look swollen. Can't wait to feel them around my dick, but until then, open." I comply to his demand and he sticks his index and middle finger in my mouth. "Suck," He breathed and I did as he said, swirling my tongue around them and sucking. "Good girl." He commend and pulled out. He quickly began to rub circles on my exposed clit. "Woah, already wet for me huh?" He smirked, using my natural juices to stimulate the feeling even more. I nod my head, too busy melting onto his hand to form a full sentence. He slowly sticks a finger inside me and I bite down on my lip. I hear him let out a chuckle. "You're so ready for me, aren't you?" He purred in my ear as he stuck another finger inside. I close my eyes and nod my head again, focusing on his long fingers that were pumping in and out of me. He shifts his weight onto his elbow and uses his hand to stroke my hair gently. He gently places his lips on my temple and gives me a tender kiss before roughly fingering me, his thigh holding down mine and preventing me from closing my legs. "Uh uh, baby, take it." He whispers as he continues to fill me with his fingers, going deeper with every pump. "Tell me if you're going to come," he says seductively against my temple. I nod my head and I felt a familiar feeling beginning to build up inside me. "I'm so close Nate. Don't stop. Please." I begged and I felt a smile against my skin. As I clenched the bed sheet beneath me, Nate does the one thing I told him not to do. My eyes shoot open and I inhale sharply. What a fucking tease.  
"Not yet, sweetheart." He simply states. He pushes himself off the bed and kneels in front of my core. He lifts my legs onto his shoulders and softly kisses up my inner thighs, getting dangerously close to where I want him. "Nate, stop fucking around." I whimpered and I see a grin on his face. He starts off by parting the lips with the same two fingers he used to tease me. I feel his tongue lapping around then slowly sliding up and down, stimulating my clit once more. I let out a small moan and tangled my fingers into his already messy hair in attempt to keep him in the same position. Out of habit, I begin to grind myself against his tongue only to have him pin my stomach down, preventing me from moving by interlocking his fingers together. I prop myself up using my elbow again and watched him eat me out, throwing my head back as I felt tingles rush through my body. He pulls back from what he was doing and uses his hand to harshly and heavily rub against my clit for quick stimulation.  
"Oh my god," I stutter as I felt pleasure pulsing through my entire body. My fingers untangles from his messy hair and I clench my abdomen with both my arms, feeling my climax inching closer and closer. My toes begin to curl and I felt the temperature around me getting hotter by the second. Thankfully this time Nate allowed me to release, but continued to rub even after I came, which caused me to jerk further up the bed. Not too pleased with my actions, he grabbed my legs and pulled me to my original spot. This time, he flicked his tongue against my already sensitive clit that caused me to push him back. He gets the memo and stands from his position, licking his lips and undoing his jeans. I see the outline of his member against his Calvin Klein boxers as I tried to recollect myself. He kicks his jeans away and pulls his boxers down, his dick as hard as a rock. As he pumps himself, I removed my bra, got off the bed, and sunk to my knees in front of him. "Show me what that mouth can do, baby." He tells me, pushing my hair out of my face and holding it back with his hand. I wrap my lips around his tip, swirling my tongue the way he likes it. I slowly take him into my mouth, inch by inch, until I could feel my gag reflex start to kick in. I inch back and hollowed my cheeks, bobbing my head up and down as I used my hand to pump his shaft. I hear him let out a groan and pulls himself out of my mouth. Without warning, he shoves himself back in and proceeds to fuck my face, holding me in place as I deep throat his dick. He releases me from his grip and I gasp for air, still stoking him as he grasped my chin and tilted it up to make eye contact.  
He takes the hand I was using and helps me up. He sits on the edge of the bed, grabs a foil package from the bed side table, slides the plastic on, and motions me to sit on top of him. I placed a knee on each side of him on the bed, gripping onto his shoulders, and he aligned himself with my entrance. Before proceeding any further, he pushes my hair behind my ear and asks if I was okay with all of this. I nodded and he continues to pull my hips down onto him, both of us watching me sink down onto his cock. I let out a satisfied moan as I felt him fill me up.  
"Oh, fuck. You feel so fucking good." Nate groans in my ear. His hands guide me as he moves in and out. He leans back into the bed and this was my opportunity to ride him, although his hands were still gripping me tightly. I grind and roll my hips against him and he pulls me towards his chest, slamming himself into me repeatedly.  
"Don't stop." I whimpered as I felt a surge of pleasure hit me as I dug my nails into the white bedsheets. Nate pulls my hips down harder which coincides with the rough pounding inside me. One of his hands splay across my back as the other tugged on my hair, jerking my head back, giving him access to attack my neck with his tongue. "Oh my fucking God Nate. Right there, keep going!" I blurt as he continuously buried himself inside of me.  
He releases my hair, allowing me to place sensual kisses on his collarbone and up his neck. "Come for me, baby." He growls and just like that, I released, jerking upwards as he thrusted one last time before switching positions.  
"Get on your back, I want to see your pretty face." He orders and I do as he says.  
I feel him slide his shaft up and down my slit, then quickly tapping his tip on my clit a few times. He hovers over me once more, moving the strands of hair that's stuck to my forehead from the beads of sweat that were caused by the heat of the moment. He begins to kiss me, his tongue swirling around mine. As he prepared to fill me up, he pauses our kiss, our lips barely touched, basically breathing each other's air. I felt his tip enter inside me first, then with one quick move, he slams inside me, causing me to gasp loudly.  
"Goddamn Nate. Holy fuck," I pant. He presses his lips against mine and thrusts in and out, keeping a 'slow but hard' pace. I wrap my legs around his waist, giving him more access to deepen the pleasure we were both having. Nate lets out a few huffs and grunts as he penetrates inside me.  
"You feel so fucking good," he whispers in my ear. "So. Fucking. Good." He repeats; each word corresponding to each hard trust. I felt myself digging and raking my nails down Nate's back, knowing that it'll probably leave marks after this is over. I feel his jaw clench against my skin and he uses both arms to push himself up in order to look down at me. I was too busy watching his dick disappear inside me as he thrusts his hips. "Look at me baby girl." His voice raspy and dominant like when we first entered the house. I tried to keep my eyes on his, but the pleasure that made my skin prickle made it difficult to not shut them and focus on the feeling.  
I quickly felt his hand snake behind my neck and he pulls me up, pressing our foreheads together. He picks up his pace, but still slamming himself roughly against me. I knew at this point, we were both going to come soon. His thrusts quickly turning sloppy and his grunts were louder than usual. I felt my stomach tightening and I placed my hands on the back of Nate's neck, keeping him in that same position, in fear that if he moved it would ruin the climax. "Don't fucking stop. Harder Nate. Fuck me harder. Please." I whimpered. His breathing quickened and at this point, I felt jolts running through my body, causing me to arch my back which drove both Nate and I to the edge. He slows his thrusts, halting them as he filled the condom with his come. He exhales shakily and collapses on top of me, slowly pulling out. He removes the condom and disposes it in the trash bin located in the bathroom. As he did that, I laid there, trying to catch my breath from the amazing sex we just had. I felt the foot of the bed dip and a hand run up my leg to find Nate comfortably laying on his side, facing me, with a smirk plastered across his face. I grab one of our pillows, placed it on my face, and buried myself in it trying to conceal my flushed face. I feel Nate slowly remove the pillow from my grip and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest and giving me a soft kiss on the top of my head.  
"Next time, let's lose the condom and let me come on your body. Sound good?" He chuckles. His hand roaming down south, pulling my thigh on top of his.  
"Yeah, sounds good." I giggle as I felt my body grow tired. "Thanks for this, Nate. It felt so fucking good, you have no idea." I added, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.  
"You treat me so well baby, you definitely deserved it."


	3. Nash Grier

His fingers traced the delicate lace of her lingerie as she slept, he came home two and a half hours late, she waited up, in her lingerie, because she was aching for him.

She only waited for an hour until she gave up, completely and utterly pissed off at his lateness.

He lay behind her, merely spooning her, as his fingers rubbed mindless shapes onto the meshed lace on her side, the corset making her take short breaths. His hand traveled to her toned torso and undid the little ribbon making the corset tighten on her.

It loosened against her skin, her shoulders slacking. He pulled it from her skin, her nipples perked at the cool air, goosebumps rose on the skin.

He folded the lingerie and put it on his nightstand. He sat up, and pulled his shirt off of his body and shimmied out of his skinny jeans. The clothes lay messily on the carpeted bedroom floor.

His lips pressed to the back of her neck as his arm draped over her bare side, as he pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't realise how late it was, and when I noticed I rushed home. Please forgive me baby." He frowned into her neck, as she stirred.

"What do you want, Nash. I'm mad at you." She hissed and moved his arm off of her side.

"And why am I topless?" She snarled, getting up to get a sports bra and a tee shirt.

Nash's dick twitched at the sight of the lace disappearing in between her tan ass cheeks, plump tan skin engulfed the baby pink lace, making his cock stir in his boxers once more.

"You looked uncomfortable with that corset, babe. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He frowned.

"Well, I already was uncomfortable for three hours, when you were late, but you didn't care then, did you?" She spat. She frowned and shook her head at his wide eyes.

As her tee shirt was half way on he spoke up, "Please, wear my shirt baby." He frowned. She shrugged and nodded and discarded her tee shirt for his.

He scooted to the end of the bed and pulled her in between his legs by the back of her thighs. Her hands when to his chest to keep some distance in between them.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to stay out this late, after the convention, Dad brought everyone to some small bar and had a few drinks. I didn't know it was so late, but as soon as I saw what time it was, I rushed home baby. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry, baby,"

"Whatever Nash, this day was so important to me, and you completely forgot." She frowned. He shook his head.

"Today; today is the anniversary of the first time we had sex. I even got you a gift baby." He scrambled away from her and went to my dresser, and opened the third drawer.

He pulled out a black gift looking bag, that had red lacy ribbon tying the handles together, in a bow.

"What is it?" She asked him. He smirked at remembrance of the awkward experience it took him to get this.

"Open in, baby," she slowly untied the precious lace, and set it aside. His smirk only grew, as did his cock.

"What is this?" She asked has she took the Hitachi Wand out of the bag.

"It's a vibrator," He smiled. Her eyes widened as she set it down. "There's more, baby." She dumped rest of the contents from the bag on the bed as she scattered through it.

"Handcuffs? Really, Nash? Who's going to be the sub with these?" She laughed as he giggled. His cock stirred in his boxers once again as she picked up the flavoured condoms and icy to hot lube.

A light bulb lit up in her head as she came up with a brilliant idea.

"Take your boxers off, Grier." She commanded as his eyes widened and did as she said. She spun the handcuffs around on her finger, like a tether ball on the tether pole.

His boxers sat on the carpet by the dirty clothes basket, as his aching, big length sat proud against his abdomen.

"Where are the other pair of handcuffs?" She smirked. It was his turn for his eyes to widen as he answer. "Top drawer." He answered dryly.

She retrieved the handcuffs and walked back over to him.

She set the handcuffs by his feet momentarily, as she took off her shirt. The sports bra she had put on minutes before was off, and on the floor, next to the tee shirt. Her panties where the only bit of clothing left on her.

She straddled his waist, her large breasts in his face as she handcuffed his arms to the cold, metal headboard.

He groaned as he was fully restrained, except for his legs, of course.

Her nipples rubbed against his cheeks, as he groaned once again. She shook her chest, but at a very slow pace, motor–boating him.

She moved back, out of his reach, as he struggled against his restraints.

"Let me go, y/n," he whined out. She giggled and shook her head no. Her dainty fingers brushed across his penis, causing him gasp and buck his hips.

"Don't make me tie your legs down as well." She laughed, as he rolled his eyes.

"What did I say about being facetious?" He hissed. She rolled her eyes at him as he chuckled.

She grabbed the vibrator, and turned it on. It first touched her nipples, slowly, on the lowest power setting, circling quite fast, yet strangely slow.

"Fuck," she whimpered out. His eyebrows furrowed, as precum trickled down his head, mocking his current state; teasing him to a further extent.

She stood up fully on the mattress, Nash's eyes followed her figure up and down. She turned around, her big, juicy ass facing him, as she bent down, and pulled her panties down.

"Fuck, quit teasing me, or I'll cum just by looking at you." His tone was malicious, with a hint of condescending humour.

She was now completely bare, as she sat on her heels, in a kneeling position.

Keeping it on low, she put the vibrator in between her tan thighs, letting out a delighted shriek at the sensation.

She ground into the vibrating wand, rubbing herself against it, as her fingers played with her nipples.

"I knew you'd like that. I just imagined you rubbing yourself against it as you are now, and it was a done deal. But some of that lube on it baby." He rasped out. She followed instructions and put a little lube on her fingers and rubbed it on the head of the wand, and some on her clit.

She lowered herself on it, hissing at the icy heat on her skin, combined with the vibrations.

"Mmm, baby, I love seeing you so vulnerable. Think about my tongue; my fingers. I know you wish that was my tongue, baby." He smirked. Even being constrained, he can still make her wetter, than any one else could.

"I'm about to cu–um." She croaked out as he shook his head.

"Not yet baby." Nash tsk'd. She nodded, for once actually listening to Nash's input.

She kept the vibrator on, but moved it from her soaking center, to Nash's swollen head. He let out a long, hard, and loud moan as the vibrations shot through.

"Fu–uckk, baby I ca–n't. I'll cum. P–please." He cried out as he felt his orgasm rocket through his body, until it was gone. She had removed the vibrator in the second.

Her tongue replaced the wand as he sighed in relief. She took him all the way into his mouth, his pubic bone brushed her lips.

"Oh my god, don't stop— seriously I mean it." He groaned at as he attempted to break away from the restraints to grab a fistful of her long, wavy hair.

She pulled his penis out of her mouth leaving Nash confused.

She gently pushes he head back on the pillow. Her thighs on each side of his face, she lowers her soaked pussy on his face, his lips and tongue immediately devouring her, in the most delicious way.

His tongue flicks speedily against her clitoris, as she holds her folds open, for him. His lips move in a foreign way, like he is French kissing her sex.

His tongue slips into her opening, as it darts in and out, and wiggling around.

Suddenly, his tongue just goes back into his mouth and he doesn't do anything.

"Um, what the hell?" She asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"You didn't let me finish, what makes you think I'm going to let you?"

"Nash," she called him. He looked over and hummed in response. She unlocked the handcuffs as his wrists sprung free. "Fuck me," she smirked. He nodded and smiled.

"My pleasure." She giggles as he puts on the condom and without warning, plunges into her. They're in missionary position, as he draws back, tip just barely in her entrance, but slams back into her. He starts thrusting vastly, as he left one hearty smack on her ass.

"Fuck, Nash. Harder." She whines. He pulled out of her momentarily, before positioning her into so called "doggy style". He slipped back into her tight, wet warmth.

His hands found her hips, as he plowed into her, fast. With each roll of his hips, his tip rubbed against her sensitive spot, that only he, knows where to find it. She moved back against him as he thrusts, making him go exceptionally deep, stretching her walls to a max.

"I'm coming!" He shouts, as his load shoots into the condom.

"Aw fuck. I'm coming," she whined. Be thrusts several more times to bring her to the brink.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She says with a yawn. She stands up as her juices leak from in between her thighs.

His cock is harder than before, and ready for round two.


	4. Cameron Dallas

"Pass the mustard!" I hear Shawn holler as I step out of the pool, my body dripping with chlorine water.

I pull my hair to the side and wring it out over the grass as I breathe in the heavenly smell of grilled hot dogs and burgers. The backyard is decorated with a volleyball net, tiki torches and an outdoor dining table, where Carter, Nash, Taylor, Aaron, and Cameron feast on the copious amounts of food. Jack G, Jack J, Matt, and Shawn remain goofily wrestling and splashing each other in the pool.

I carefully walk on my tiptoes towards the boys, leaving noticeable footprints on the dangerously hot stone ground. The boys lift their heads from their plates as they watch my inviting body approaching the table, the lingering water glistening under the sunlight.

I lock eyes with Taylor momentarily, his lips pulling into a smirk as he eyes my body up and down. I see Cameron looking from me to Taylor from my peripheral vision before he immediately pulls me into his lap.

"Cam!" I squeal at the abrupt sensation. The wetness of my bathing suit soaks into Cameron's khakis, instantly turning them a darker shade.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Cameron mumbles into my ear before nibbling gently on my lobe and wrapping his arms around my bare waist, my back to him.

I smirk to myself slightly. Cameron's being protective. I turn my head and see Taylor staring directly at me, his expression blank as Cameron continues to place kisses down my neck.

"Mmm," I mutter seductively as I gaze into Taylor's eyes, knowing Cameron's watching my every movement. "I had a lovely swim."

Cameron furrows his eyebrows angrily as he watches Taylor bite his lip at the sight of my wet, half-naked body. He tightens his grip around my waist and gently grasps my cheek, turning my face to face him. He stares into my eyes for a second before connecting our lips in a passionate, yet sexy kiss.

He pulls away after a minute of making out and looks directly at Taylor, who's now staring at his half-empty plate with his head down jealously. Cameron's lips pull into a pleased smirk as he removes his hands from my waist and places them on my inner thighs comfortably.

My mouth gapes open slightly as his large hands begin to aimlessly massage my porcelain skin, my arousal gradually building between my legs. I turn my head to look at Cameron, but he's already engaged in conversation with the rest of the boys across the table. He doesn't even realize what he's doing to me.

I bite my lip suggestively as an idea hatches in my mind. My mouth pulls into a smirk as I slowly begin rocking my hips against Cameron's crotch, while maintaining the upper half of my body skillfully still.

"Yeah, I know right? And then the dude—" Cameron stops mid-sentence and gulps, looking up at me.

I ignore his questioning stares and pause my grinding momentarily as the boys glance from Cameron to me.

"…And then he what? Cameron?" Carter raises his eyebrow at Cameron, eyeing him as if he's psychotic.

Cameron shakes his head once and clears his throat, "Uh, and then the dude started to—" Right as he begins speaking, I continue my grinding against his crotch, the only thing separating us being the thin nylon material of my bathing suit and the fabric of his khakis.

Cameron lets out an airy cough as I feel his member harden beneath me. Cameron scratches his hair nervously and continues his story in a shaky voice. Throughout his narrative, I increase my speed sporadically and slow back down after a few seconds, causing Cameron's mind to spin in ecstasy. His voice is cracky and he stutters incoherently as he finishes the last line of his fragmented story.

The boys laugh awkwardly, furrowing their eyebrows in pity at Cameron's pathetic story-telling.

"GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" We hear Gilinsky's voice call from the pool, most likely showing us his newly mastered front-flip off the diving board.

As the boys divert their attention to Jack, Cameron grips my waist tightly and whispers in my ear, "You thought that was hysterical, didn't you, Y/N?" He nods his head down towards his crotch, indicating his bulging erection.

I resist an encroaching smile and stare back at Cameron innocently, "What are you talking about, Cam?"

He tilts his head and narrows his eyes, "Don't play dumb, you naughty girl." He smirks dangerously, "You thought it was fucking hilarious getting me hard in front of all our friends, huh?"

I bite my lip hard as his dirty words register in my ears. I look at him with a pout, "I didn't mean to, Cameron. I'm _so_ sorry."

He lets out a scoff before muttering in my ears harshly, "Bullshit. Bad girls get punished, you know that. Don't you, Y/N?"

I bite my lip and press my ass deeper into his crotch, his words turning me on with every syllable. He lets out a low groan and shakes my sides slightly. He repeats with a stern voice, "I asked you a question, Y/N. Answer me."

I gulp and nod my head slowly but surely, "Y-yes, Cameron. I know that."

Cameron grips my sides and whispers in my ear with a raspy voice, "It's time for your punishment then, Ms. Y/L/N." He suddenly lets go of my sides and mutters impatiently, "Get up."

I obey immediately, desperately turned on by his dominance. He scrambles to his feet and pulls my backside into him with one arm, attempting to hide his growing boner. He snatches a bottle of whipped cream off the table with his free hand and smirks at my widening eyes.

"Walk." He demands as he guides me towards the house. I saunter towards the house in a daze, my brain creating endless images of all the dirty foreplay soon to come.

I feel the arousal growing between my legs as I walk into our air-conditioned home, Cameron's arms wrapped securely around me. As soon as the back door shuts, Cameron grabs me by the arm and pushes me into the nearest bedroom. He closes the door behind him with his foot and immediately launches me onto the bed, attacking my lips furiously and slipping his tongue into my mouth without warning.

I kiss him back steadily, attempting to keep up with his speedy pace. He pulls away after a few seconds to catch his breath. He hovers above me with dark, lustful eyes, "I don't appreciate what you just did to me, Y/N." He slips a hand directly on top of my heat, rapidly rubbing up and down against the damp bathing suit.

I feel my core heat up in arousal and I shut my eyes, whimpering quietly and falling limp at his touch. "Uh, uh," Cameron tuts at me. "Keep your eyes open."

I flutter my eyes open weakly, making eye contact with Cameron as his lips curve into a smirk. He moves my bathing suit to the side and gently glides his finger along my slit, causing a loud moan to escape my lips.

"So, so wet." Cameron mutters under his breath as he continues to tease me. He removes his hand from my heat and slides the wetness across my bottom lip. I stare directly at him as I lick my bottom lip sensually, tasting myself.

He lets out a low groan at the sight of me and instantly slides my bikini bottom off my legs agonizingly slow. He lets it drop to my ankles and I kick it off the mattress to the side, anxious for his touch.

He smirks at my eagerness and reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his toned, muscular torso. I bite my lip at the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend, running my fingers up and down his chest.

I hear the distinct laughter of our friends outside the house as Cam begins to undo the bow tie around my neck. I arch my back off the bed as Cam reaches behind me, snapping my bathing suit off in one swift movement.

I lay completely naked and vulnerable beneath him. He eyes my body hungrily as his hand reaches for the bottle of whipped cream. He shakes the can in his right hand as he lowers his head to suck on the sweet spot on my neck. My mouth gapes open slightly and I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. Cameron kisses up to my ear and mutters sternly, "You were such a bad girl today. You need to learn your lesson." I feel his hardened erection poke my stomach as he speaks, only causing me to want him more.

To my utter disappointment, he removes his lips from my skin and sits up. He shakes the can one last time before placing the tip directly on my tits, covering my hardened nipples with small spurts of the chilly goodness.

He throws the can to the side and dives in, letting his tongue lick up every drop of whipped cream before grazing his teeth lightly against my nipple. My breathing becomes uneven and I let out numerous moans and profanities as he moves to the next boob, giving it the same sweet treatment.

His mouth leaves wet kisses from my chest to my stomach to my hips. He sucks my hipbones and inner thighs, but ignores where I need him most. I whimper out through stutters, "P-please, Cam."

He removes his mouth from my skin and grabs the bottle of whipped cream. His head goes parallel to my heat and I see his cock twitch at the sight of my arousal. He places the tip of the can directly on my flaps and sprays, mixing my juices with the sugary cream. I let out a small squeal at the sudden sensation and grasp onto the bed covers.

Cameron licks his lips before diving in, his tongue working magic on my pussy. He swallows every ounce of whipped cream as it combines with my juices, ensuring to pay special attention to my clit. Cam sucks on the folds and thrusts his tongue in and out of me with rapid speed. I scream out his name in ecstasy as I feel my peak approaching, "CAMERON! OH MY GOD, CAM. I-I'M CLOSE."

He wastes no time, he quickens his speed and I feel his tongue darting in and out of me effortlessly. I feel my walls tighten as I grasp onto his luscious hair, pressing his face closer to my heat. I let out a loud moan as the euphoria takes over me, sending shocks up my spine and paralyzing my body momentarily.

But Cameron doesn't pull away; his tongue continues to thrust in and out of my delicate area, his thumb reaching up to rub my clit ferociously. I let out a small whimper, "C-Cameron, I-I finished."

His fingers replace his mouth as he pulls away. He plunges two long fingers into my soaking heat and begins to thrust at a steady speed. He looks at me with dark eyes, "Again."

He slips in another finger and pumps without hesitation. He stares at my face, my mouth gaping open and my eyes slowly fluttering shut as I feel my walls begin to clench around him. He grips my face tightly with his free hand and says sternly, "Look at me." I open my eyes weakly and stare into him, feeling my second orgasm begin to peak.

I let out another loud moan and feel myself release all over his fingers. I grab handfuls of the bedsheets as the exhaustion and euphoria take over my body. I shut my eyes and begin to pant, sweat forming at the top of my forehead.

Cameron removes his fingers from my pussy and begins to fumble with his zippers. I look up at him weakly to see him pulling down his briefs, guiding his rock solid dick at my entrance. He stares down at me as I say frailly, "Cam…"

He looks down at me with a smirk and presses his lips to mine softly. I feel the tip of his dick press against my heat as he mumbles against my lips, "Bad girls get punished." With that, he plunges into me with full force.

I let out a loud scream as his long dick fills me up to the brim. He begins to thrust in and out of me, gripping my waist for support. Infinite amounts of moans and profanities fill the air as Cameron continues to pound into me. The sounds of his balls slapping my ass bounce off the walls as I continues to scream in pleasure.

Cameron lets out a deafening grunt as he pulls his dick almost completely out of me before slamming the entire length back inside, hitting my g spot with every thrust.

"CAMERON! O-OH MY GOD!" I wrap my arms around him and dig my fingers into his back, surely leaving marks.

His lips attack my neck as he continues to pound me mercilessly. I let out incessant moans, my already sensitive body trembling beneath him. I feel my walls begin to clench and I arch my back off the bed, allowing my orgasm take over my body for the third time.

Cameron groans loudly in pleasure as I tighten around him repeatedly. His thrusts begin to turn sloppy and before I know it, he's shooting hot loads of cum into me. He rides out his orgasm and continues to fuck me slowly, his eyes shut tightly and mouth gaping open.

After a moment, he pulls out of me and rolls next to me on the bed, still trying to catch his breath. I feel my body turn into putty, limp and fragile. I let out soft pants as I shut my eyes weakly.

A few minutes later, I feel Cameron wrap a gentle arm around me and kiss me on my shoulder, "I hope you learned your lesson, baby girl."


End file.
